Camping Special
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Kuro, Pit, Ike and Ephriam go camping, but get separated in a freak snow storm. With Pit having an infected snake bite and Ike being unconscious, will the separated lovers ever find each other in this snow covered forest? Eventually, there is some sex, so yes, this is a yaoi. There is also a lot of sexual themes, so M rated! IkexPit Eventual KuroxEphriam Romance, some humor, and d


"Okay, Ike, we have everything ready. Are you ready to go?" Kuro looks back at the mercenary, who is also packing things.

Ephriam and Pit had gone out to find a good spot to camp. They said they wouldn't be too long, but it's been almost three hours now. Ike stands strait up and picks the bag up. He turns back to Kuro.

"Yeah. Let's go wait for them out on the porch." They both carry the bags out onto the porch and sit down on the stairs.

The sun is beating down on the grassy ground. After some time of aimless staring at it, Ike gets up and looks around. Kuro notices and looks up at him.

"Uh, hey, what do you think is taking them so long?" Kuro breaks the silence.

"I have no idea. They prob- never mind. There they are." Ike points down the road to the… Um. Spearman?... and the angel.

"Hey! We found the best place in the world! It's so pretty, and there was a huge waterfall! But Ephriam almost fell in." Pit yells as he comes running up to Ike.

Ike looks at Ephriam. The green haired man's face is red.

"Pit, you promised not to tell anyone about that!" He sighs.

"Huh?" Pit turns back to Ephraim. "Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that. Sorry." He looks down in shame.

"It's okay. They probably would have found out one way or another. Well, are you and Kuro ready to go? Like Pit said, it is a really good place, but it's far." Ephraim looks over to the porch where Kuro is sitting.

"Yeah, we're ready. How far is it? I know you said it's far, but is it too far?" Ike asks as he walks back over to the porch and picks up a bag.

"Not too far to walk, obviously. It's a pretty good walk though. Pit said that we have to be at least five miles away from the house. So, we went five miles away from the house." Ephriam nudges Pit's arm.

"Hey! You can't call it camping if you're only one or two miles away from your house. You can only call it real camping if you are at least five miles away!" Pit declares.

"I want to know where you got that from." Ike smiles as he walks back up to the two.

Kuro is following him. Ike hands Ephraim his bag, and then tells Pit to lead the way back to the place. Pit immediately turns around and heads down the road.

"So, you really let him drag you five miles to some random spot out in the woods. Wow, Ephraim, I thought you were better than that." Ike laughs at Ephraim, who is walking beside him.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? I don't know how to talk to that boy! It's either whatever I say doesn't make sense to him, or he just doesn't listen!" Ephraim whines.

"He's easy to talk to when he's not so excited. I can barely talk to him when he's like this. You know, you shouldn't let him pull you around like that. I'm pretty sure, if you let him, he would drag you across the continent. He has too much energy." The blue haired mercenary warns him.

"Trust me; I've had to deal with him a lot longer than either of you. He is a pain in the ass, and he has a hard time listening." Kuro adds to my statement.

"Yeah, but its fine. I think it's cute. At least we know he's happy and likes it here." Ike shrugs.

"Are you sure it's not some sort of ADHD?" Ephraim asks.

"I have no idea. He hasn't ever said anything about it if he does." Ike looks forward to Pit.

The small angel is running ahead, then stopping and waiting until they get up to them, then he jumps up and runs again. After a very, very, very, long time of walking up and down hills, across narrow trails, and through patches of brambles, Pit finally leads them into the medium sized clearing.

It's got pine and maple trees growing around the edges, and ferns and other bushes densely packing the trail into the woods. Pit runs over to the middle of the clearing and turns back around to the rest of them.

"See? Isn't it pretty!" He jumps up and down.

Most of the ground is covered in moss, and there is a wide trail leading down to the waterfall Ephraim almost fell into. Everyone sets down their bags. Ike walks over to Pit and hugs him. Pit hugs back, rubbing his face on Ike's chest.

"Yes, it is very pretty. But the only thing about this, is how far away it is. What is with this five miles thing?" Ike asks as he nips at Pit's ear.

"I think it puts a good amount of distance from everything." He giggles.

"We already live in the forest. We could have just camped in the back yard." Ike comments as he lets go of Pit.

The little angel gives him a very blank look. Suddenly his wings fling open and he gasps.

"No! That wouldn't be any fun! If we come out here, we have tons of new things that I've never seen before! I've seen everything in the forest around our house MILLIONS OF TIMES! I want to see something different!" He almost falls over.

"I know, but it doesn't matter how many times you see it, just try to find something new to do." Ike turns back to Ephraim and Kuro. "Alright, let's start setting up camp. Pit, will you go find us as much fire wood as you can? Oh, and get some big rocks too."

-Pit's P.O.V.-

After Ike tells me to go get fire wood and stones, I turn around and run over to the trail. I look down the trail. It's not steep, so I charge down it. I get to the river and look down into it.

_Well, there are big rocks down there, but they are down there, and down there is wet. I can't swim. Well, maybe it's not too deep._

I reach my hand in and almost immediately touch the bottom of the river. I pick up the prettiest, and biggest, rocks I can find. Afterwards, I lay them on shore to dry off. I had picked up about fifteen rocks. Some of them are shiny and white, while most of them are grey.

I fly over to the other side of the river to look for fire wood. I'm not sure what kind of wood he wanted me to get, but I'm guessing it just can't be wet. I look down and see a bunch of broken sticks. The ground is covered in them.

_These don't look like they could keep a fire going for long. Maybe he meant logs. I can't carry a bunch of logs!_

I make my way farther downstream, looking for logs. I see the waterfall that Ephraim almost fell off. It's not that big, but it's freezing cold. I look down to the large bowl like area below the waterfall. There are logs down there!

I quickly look around for a way to get down. I give up looking for a way. I just jump up, then glide down to the rocky shore. There are several logs sitting in a neat pile. There is also a tent nearby, but I take no notice of it.

Some of the logs near the pile are charred, so I kick those ones out of the way and pick up the logs in the pile. I go back over to the shoreline, then jump up. Someone comes out of the tent behind me, and watches me fly up the waterfall, holding their logs.

"Hey, honey, an angel just stole our fire wood! I really think you should come see this." A man with a scraggly beard calls to his wife.

She runs out of the tent and looks up at me. I stop and turn back to them. They both are watching me in astonishment.

"Sorry, but Ike wants this! I'll do anything to make my Ikey happy! Bye, I'll get you guys more wood! And rocks too! Ike likes the rocks." I shout down to them.

After that, I turn back around and fly back to my rocks. I carry the logs back up to Ike. All three of them are sitting on tree stumps. They have a pile of logs, and a circle of rocks. I slowly move over to Ike and drop the logs next to him.

"So, I got your fire wood. Do you still want the rocks? I got really pretty ones," I say quietly while looking down at the ground.

"Yes, actually, we do still need your rocks. Will you go get them?" Ike asks.

I look back up at him, my spirits high again. I have no idea why seeing that they had went and got wood and rocks makes me sad. Probably because Ike had asked me to do it, then I come back and they already have some.

"Okay. I'll go get them." I turn around and run down the trail.

I pick up one rock, then run back up the trail. I set it down next to my logs. I turn around and grab another rock. I bring it to the other one. I do that with every rock. By the time I'm done, everyone is watching me.

I carry the last rock up and set it next to the others. I'm out of breath and my legs are tired. I fall over onto my back and lay there panting. Ike gets off his stump and lies down next to me. He entwines his fingers with mine, making me smile.

"Where'd you guys get the rocks and wood?" I ask.

"Ephraim went out and got some. He thought you were going to take a long time like usual." Ike shrugs.

"Does that really bother you? I'll stop taking so long. I'm sorry." I look away from him.

He reaches up and caresses my cheek with one hand. I feel his soft lips press to my cheek. Even though I'm disappointed, I can't help but smile.

"It's okay. We all know you're just excited. Do you want to show me where you got those pretty rocks?" Ike whispers in my ear.

I look back at him, my happiness returning quickly. I jump up and go to run down the trail, but stop and wait for Ike to get up.

"So, that's a yes?" Ike laughs.

I nod my head 'yes' quickly. The blue haired mercenary gets up and follows me down the trail. I try to go slow, but I get more and more excited the closer to the river we get. Once we get down to the shore I point down to the bottom of the river.

He looks down curiously. I watch as he strips his cape and shirt, then pulls his boots off. He takes his pants off, and is left in his boxers. He looks back to me. My face is red. He laughs, but steps into the river. I watch as he goes out into the middle of the river.

He takes a deep breath and holds it. I gasp as he dives into the water. He doesn't come up for some time, and I start to get worried. I move over to the edge of the water. I can't see him. I yelp as water splashes and Ike pops up out of the water.

The large, muscular man is holding a pretty rock. He swims back to shore. After he gets out of the water, he comes over to me. I feel myself blush as his large, well defined muscles ripple as he walks. He gets up to me and gives me a devious smile.

I have no idea what it's for, so I keep staring at him. He gets right up next to me, then shakes himself like a dog. The water sprays onto me. I yelp and jump away from him, but he grabs me by my waist and pulls me up against him. I look up at him confusedly.

He dips his head and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back. His strong arms snake around my waist and back. He had dropped the rock once I kissed back. Ike lifts me up, so I wrap my legs around his stomach and twist my arms around his neck.

Ike pulls away to breathe. I lay my head on Ike's chest. I lift my head and rest my chin on Ike's shoulder so I can look into the river. I see a bunch of rounded stones and cute, little fish. I smile as I watch them dart around in the fast moving river. The river is moving so fast, it's hard to believe that the fish can actually swim up river. It reminds me of the Narrows. I shudder at the thought.

"Ikey, have you ever been to the Narrows?" I ask him, wondering if he's ever seen them.

"No I haven't. All I know about that place is that it's very dangerous. And it's a place you are never going to if I have any choice in it." Ike answers sternly.

"Why not? I wanna go see them. I'll stay away from the water, I promise!" I whine.

"Nope. It is way too dangerous. I will never allow you to do something so dangerous. You could get killed there very easily." Ike shakes his head 'no'.

"Fine, we don't have to go, but you do have to let me catch the snakes now." I tell him.

"What? That's not a fair deal. The snakes can kill you too." The blue haired mercenary denies my request.

"Yes it is! I won't even go near the poisonous ones! We only have one kind of poisonous snake anyways, and it's the easiest to tell apart from all the others. Not every snake has a rattle on its tail." I sit up and look him in the eye.

"Fine, but you have to promise to stay away from the rattlesnakes." Ike gives me a stern look.

"Okay! I promise!" I smile happily at him.

"I don't see why you like snakes anyway. If anyone should hate snakes, it should be you." Ike shakes his head in confusion.

I hug him, then he puts me down. I look up at the sky. It's starting to get a little dark. I turn around and see Ike putting his clothes back on. I move over to him and sit down on a rock. After he finishes dressing, we both head up the trail back to camp.

I run up ahead of Ike and jump up into camp. I wait for Ike at the top of the trail. When he gets up, we go into the middle of the camp. Ephriam is gone, but Kuro is still sitting on the log. My rocks are in the circle with the rest of the rocks, and all the logs are piled up neatly near the rocks.

I run over to Kuro. He is siting with one leg crossed, his left arm pressed to his stomach and his right elbow resting on his knee, while his head is rested on his hand. His eyes are closed. Once I get up to him, he opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"You are so… calm. How can you just sit there in one spot for so long?" I lean down in front of him.

"It's very peaceful out here. How can you just run around like that? Don't you want to take a minute to just relax? Maybe calm down a little?" Kuro suggests.

"Umm, okay I'll try!" I plop down on the ground and close my eyes.

I sit there for what seems like hours, so I finally open my eyes and sigh. I look up at Kuro pleadingly.

"Do I have to do this? This is so boring!" I whine.

"Pit, it's been barely a minute." Kuro laughs.

"Oh, really? It felt like hours!" I complain as I jump up.

I look around, but don't see Ephraim anywhere. I have no idea where he would have gone, but I hope he didn't almost fall in the waterfall again. No, he's not down there, because if he went to the waterfall, me or Ike would have seen him.

"Where's Ephraim?" I ask Kuro.

"He's changing. He's been in there for a while, so maybe he fell asleep. I'll go check on him." Kuro gets up and goes over to the tent that he shares with Ephraim.

He goes in it, then closes it. We don't hear them say anything. Ike goes over to our tent and gets Ragnell. He moves over to the ring of rocks and puts some logs in the circle. I watch as he hits the logs with Ragnell. They catch fire.

"Oooh! Ike, that's so cool how your sword catches on fire! I've always loved that!" I giggle.

"Your weapon is pretty cool too, you know." Ike smiles as he puts Ragnell back in the tent.

"Mine doesn't catch fire though!" I whine.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

Ephriam is sitting on his half of the tent, naked. My face flushes as he covers his crotch. I look away from him.

"Sorry, Pit was wondering where you were, and I realized how long you've been in here. Why are you just sitting here naked?" I sit down on my side of the tent.

"Um, I just realized that I forgot my clothes at home. I had forgotten to pack a lot of things because I went with Pit to make sure he didn't get hurt." Ephraim sighs.

"Oh. Hey, Pit stuffed all of my clothes in my bag, maybe you could fit in something. You're only taller than me." I open my bag and give him a pair of shorts. "I hope you don't mind shorts, because that's all I have."

He puts them on. After he finishes, he stands up and looks at himself.

"They're really tight, but surprisingly comfortable." Ephraim comments.

I can't help but stare at his beautiful body. I have a HUGE crush on him. I know that sounds childish, but I'm seriously in love with him. His body, his looks, his personality, I just love him. His body isn't muscular, but you can tell that he has muscles. His 'v' lines are well defined. My shorts barely go up past his crotch.

His 'parts' are clearly visible as a large bulge in his shorts. I look away from him, knowing my face is burning red.

"What's wrong Kuro?" Ephraim asks as he looks over at me.

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong! Um, here, um, here's the shirt for those. Um, it goes down to about the middle of my thighs. It's supposed to do that. It's just how our clothes are. If you want, I have the thing that goes over all that." I hand him the shirt.

He takes it and puts it on. He looks really good in it. I can't help but smile as I see how much the thin black fabric clings to his small frame. It's completely skin tight. It looks just like mine and Pit's underclothes.

"Well, you guys have really comfortable clothes. I'll be fine without the other thing. Thank you so much Kuro."

"Um, yeah, it's no problem. Pit just thinks I'm apparently going to go through a ton of clothes." I laugh, tying not to look at him.

"No, he's just your brother, so he's being helpful. Well, do you think they'll notice that I'm wearing your clothes?" Ephriam asks.

_Is he ashamed to be wearing my clothes?_

"Pit might, but the only thing he'll notice is that you're wearing the same underclothes as him. Even though it doesn't seem like it, he's very observant." I shrug.

"Eh. Okay. Well, do you want to go check out more of the area around here with me?" He offers as he puts his boots back on.

"Um, sure." I get up and follow him out of the tent.

Ike and Pit turn and look at us. They are sitting around the fire, talking. I have no idea what they are talking about, but Pit looks really excited. Well, more excited than usual. Ephriam walks over and tells something to Ike. Ike looks over at me, then back to Ephraim.

I watch the teal haired man walks back over to me. He shoots me a glance, then walks out of camp towards the river. I quickly follow him. We get down to the river. He stares into the water, looking at the reflections of the stars.

_When did it get so dark? I had no idea it was this late! I wonder why Ephriam wanted me to go with him._

Ephriam walks down the bank of the river farther. I keep following him, while keeping quiet, even though I want to barrage him with questions about all the things that I've never seen. I'm from the sky, we don't have anything like this, so I have no idea what anything is.

I catch up to Ephriam. I look over to my left and see a wall of rocks. There's a wide crack in it. I see something staring at me. It makes me shudder, as I have no idea what it is. I turn back to Ephriam. I tap on his shoulder, making him turn to me.

"Hey, I know this is kind of a stupid question, but what is that?" I point to the thing that's watching us.

"Um, I don't know." He moves closer to it and squints. "Oh, it's a bullfrog. They like to come out at night because it's not too hot." Ephriam slowly and quietly crawls over there.

I sit down calmly and watch as Ephriam crawls up behind it. He carefully reaches forward, and cups his hands over it. I lean forward slightly as he quickly slams his hands down on top of it. He stands back up and comes over to me, holding the bullfrog in his hands.

"Do you want to see it? They're really cute." Ephriam holds his hands out.

He opens his hands. There's a green, four legged, and very strange looking thing. I reach forward and touch its head, in between its eyes. It jumps out of his hands and into the river. I look up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to jump away." I look down at the ground, looking for it. "I'll get it back though!"

I look around for it and see the frog in the river. I go over to it and bend down to pick it up. It jumps away again. It scares me, and I fall into the river. The water is cold, but manageable. I hit the bottom, and quickly swim back up. I pop back up and turn around. Ephriam is standing on the river bank, a very worried look on his face.

He sighs in relief. I go to get out, but he laughs and jumps in the river. I gasp and turn around to where he fell in. He pops up seconds later, laughing happily. He swims up next to me.

"So, what are you doing? I thought you were catching a frog, not going swimming." The teal haired spearman laughs.

"Well, I fell, so… Now I'm swimming." I look back at him, hoping he'll stay in with me.

"Oh, really? Well, come on! Let's swim downstream a little." Ephriam lets himself float downstream.

I follow him, happily floating along, watching the sky. The sky is a beautiful deep indigo color. The stars dot it like chips of ice cast out and splayed on the velvety carpet we all call the sky. Thinking about the sky makes me homesick. We make it to the other shore.

I pull myself out of the river and sit solemnly on the bank. Ephriam comes out next to me and notices how depressed I look. He sits down next to me. I feel him put an arm around me. It makes me blush hard. I look away from him quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were all smiles a second ago! What's with the sudden mood swing?" He hugs me tightly.

I start getting lightheaded because I'm holding my breath. He leans closer to me, a worried look on his face.

"Kuro? Hey. Come on, answer me. Why are you so depressed? Are you cold? We can go back to camp, and get warm by the fire. I'm pretty sure Pit and Ike are still up. Well, at least Ike." Ephriam shrugs.

"No, I'm not cold, I just thought about… home. I was looking at the sky, and realized that I have nothing down here. I don't have anything up their either, but it's still where I was born. I don't really have a reason to be down here on the surface world." I look back at him, letting my feelings of love for him surface.

I turn and burry my face in his chest. He looks down at me, his eyes wide in astonishment. He wraps his arms around me comfortingly. I feel him stroke my soft, black feathers. My wings are folded to my back, but as he pets me more and more, I slowly unfold them and put them around him.

I start crying, but somehow feel very calm and relaxed because he's holding me. I crawl up into his lap. I'm doing this for more than just comforting reasons. I mean, Ephriam is holding, and petting, me! This is like a dream come true!

"Um, it's okay Kuro, stop crying. Come on, stop crying, isn't this comforting you?" Ephriam whines.

_Yes it is, but the more I cry, the longer you'll do it. I wish this moment would last forever._

I snake my arms around his waist and hold his body closer to mine. Oh, how amazing this feels to be holding each other like this. With every breath I take, his scent fills my mind and clouds my thoughts. His small body being pressed to mine like this makes me relax greatly. This is the best I've felt in my life.

I feel his nose press into the top of my head. I snivel, making him tighten his embrace. I can feel his steady breathing, and hear his soft heartbeat. He takes a deep breath. I wonder if he thinks my scent is as comforting as his.

"Kuro, do you feel any better now?" Ephriam asks quietly.

I burry my face farther into his chest.

"Okay. Maybe this'll help." I feel him grab my shoulders and pry me off him.

I look up at him sadly. He grabs my chin and lifts my head. Before I know what he's doing, he slams his lips into mine. I gasp, but definitely don't pull away. After a second, I kiss him back. My heart is soaring, and my mind has gone completely blank.

He pulls away, making me sigh in disappointment. He looks me in the eye, smiling brightly.

"Feel better now? You look a little disappointed. What's wrong now?" He tips his cute head to the side.

"Oh, I'm much better now. That was probably the best fifteen minutes of my life." I breathe.

"Oh really now? Come on, let's get back to camp. Oh, and Kuro? This doesn't leave between the two of us. It's our little secret, okay?" Ephriam winks one beautiful, cobalt eye.

I practically melt as his gaze lingers on me. I don't know why, but he just keeps staring at me.

_Will you just stop looking at me? I'd stop looking at you, but sitting here, our gazes locked like this, it's the best feeling in the world, but it's like his stare is petrifying me. I can't move, I can barely breathe._

Finally, Ephriam looks away, shaking his head and laughing. I growl and get up quickly. I fly over the river, leaving him on the other side. I see him staring at me through the corner of my eye. I wonder if he's mad at me for leaving him over there.

I don't know why, but I get the urge to run away from him, in hopes I can run away from his anger. I don't understand why he'd be mad because I flew over the river. I watch as he gets in the river and swims across. He gets out in front of me. He stands up, and I feel my heart race.

"Hey, Kuro, you look a bit shocked." He comments.

"I'm fine…" I answer quietly.

Before he can say anything else, I run back up the trail into camp. Ike and Pit are still sitting next to the fire, but I think Pit might be asleep. He's lying up against Ike's side, his eyes closed. His head is on the mercenary's shoulder, and his arms are wrapped around Ike's waist. Ike is also holding Pit's waist.

I look around and see white feathers all over the place. I sigh as I look back to Pit. His wings are folded to his back, but I can still clearly see loose feathers sticking up in strange places. Ike looks down at Pit, and notices the feathers. He fixes them, then hugs and kisses his smaller boyfriend.

Since it's dark, the only part of me that is visible to anyone but Pit, are my glowing crimson eyes, which can be very offsetting. Ike looks over and sees me, well, more like sees my eyes, and tenses up. He protectively puts both arms around Pit and pulls him up into his lap.

Pit whines and opens his eyes. He looks around, his stare stopping on Ike. He looks in the direction Ike is looking, and sees me. He lays back down on Ike.

"It's just Kuro; you should know that by now. Who else has red eyes?" Pit mumbles as he buries his face in Ike's chest.

I come closer into the light so Ike can clearly see that, I am just me, not anything else. He calms down and looks back to the fire. I move over to him and sit down.

"Am I really that disconcerting?" I ask him.

"No, but when all you see is black, and your eyes, that can be off-putting. You are demonic, which means you're naturally scary." Ike shrugs.

"Oh. Okay then…" I look down into the fire, watching the embers burn.

Ephriam walks up into camp and sits down next to me. A little to close for my comfort. Well, in public that is. If we were alone, I'd be moving closer to him and complaining about something so he'll comfort me again. Ike yawns, almost dropping Pit. Pit whines and climbs up into Ike's lap more, draping himself over Ike's shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to sleep just sitting here, so I'll see you two in the morning. Night," Ike gets up, holding Pit, and walks over to his tent.

I return my stare back to the fire. After a minute, the actual flame dies, and there's nothing but embers left in the ring of rocks. Ephriam stretches next to me and looks up to the sky. He smiles, making me smile. I look over at Ephriam.

The dim light from the embers makes his teal hair have a sort of pink tint. His eyes are wide in astonishment. I really don't think he's ever been outside at night and actually stopped to look at the stars. I scoot closer to him. He doesn't notice.

"So, do you know anything about the heavens?" I ask him quietly, looking up at the sky as well.

I, being from the heavens, know everything about it. Well, clouds always have confused me. I don't know why. I've seen Pit eat them before, which completely confused me. Ephriam looks at me.

"Um, not really, but I do know a little." Ephriam shrugs.

"Hmm… Oh, well, I'm going to go to sleep." I get up and stretch.

It's not that I don't want to be out here with Ephriam, I just want to sleep, and dream about what happened earlier. In my dream, maybe he'll stay with me, or that moment will last longer. It could also go completely wrong in my dream, and I'll probably mess everything up like I always do. I'll take my chances though.

"Oh, I thought you were going to tell me about the heavens, but, okay. Good night." Ephriam looks at me.

"I'll stay out if you want." I offer, hoping he'll admit that he wants me to stay out with him.

"No, you can go to sleep. Maybe you can tell me tomorrow?" He raises a brow in interest.

"Umm… Alright, I guess I can tell you tomorrow." I turn around and head over to the tent.

"Good night Kuro!" he calls to me.

His voice sends pleasurable chills down my spine. I shudder in excitement, thinking about him saying my name in a different tone. A more, excited, pleasured tone. More like a moan, if anything. Or a scream. Oh, definitely a scream. I can just picture him shrinking back underneath me, panting, sweating and begging me to touch him, to kiss him. Listening to him moan my name as I trail soft kisses down his chest and stomach, taking his long, slim…

"Kuro!" I hear Ephriam shout in shock as I faint.

The last thing I remember before going out is Ephriam sitting over me, worry burning in his blue eyes.

-The Next Day-

I wake up finally. When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is the top of Ephriam's head. He's got his face pressed into my chest, his arms wrapped around my stomach, and his body pressed to mine. My arms are pressed down to my sides, and I can't move them.

I wonder why he's laying on me like this. I really thought he didn't like me. If he didn't like me, why did he kiss me last night? The way his breath on my bare chest feels is amazing. Even though this sounds weird, his face is really soft. Wait a second, where'd my shirt go?

Ephriam groans and tightens his embrace. I wiggle and try to get out of his arms to sit up, as my arms have gone dead. He opens his eyes slightly.

"Ephriam, Ephriam, please, let me go, my arms are dead, and it feels really weird!" I whine.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry…" He yawns as he lets go of me.

He pulls away and stretches. My arms feel really weird whenever I move them, so I stay in the same position. Ephriam lays down in front of me like it's nothing, then his eyes fly open. He looks over at me, a very shocked expression. It's a lot colder than I thought it would be.

"Oh, um… How are you feeling? You fainted last night, so… Are you okay?" He tries to play it off that he was lying with me.

"Uh, I'm fine, but why were you sleeping on me like that?" I ask him, even though I didn't mind.

"Sorry, I didn't do that on purpose. I did it in my sleep, I'm used to sleeping with my dog, and he's not here, so… I don't know, I'm sorry." He looks away.

"So, you think I feel like a dog? And, where's my shirt?" I look around as I sit up.

-Ephriam's P.O.V.-

The blanket falls off him all the way as he sits up. I notice him shivering. I remember last night, and why he woke up without his shirt.

-Ephriam's Flashback-

I carry him into the tent and lay him down on his side of the tent. I look at his face for a second, then go and lay down on my bedding.

_I wonder why he fainted. I feel really weird. I've never felt so… different around someone. I feel like my sexual hormones are going crazy. Maybe he won't mind if I just look at him. Like, if I just looked at his chest. I know he doesn't like me, but if I put his shirt back on before he wakes, then he'll never know._

I sit back up and move over to him. I didn't put the blanket on because it's still hot, so I slowly remove his belt and lift his tunic up over his head, then take it off completely. After removing the thick, black fabric, I toss it into the corner of the tent.

I look back to the fallen angel. His slightly muscled chest is rising and falling rhythmically. His arms and chest are more defined than Pit's, but look almost identical. Except for the hotter body, the hair, eye, and wing color, they are exactly the same.

_Pit and Kuro look the same, so I wonder why I'm only attracted to Kuro. Probably because I know Ike would kill me if he ever found out. I'm just fine with Kuro though._

I grip the bottom of his shirt with my hands, then tug it up and over his head. I'm glad he's unconscious, or he would have woken up by now. His perfectly tanned chest now exposed, I reach forward and touch the middle of his chest with my fingertip.

I flatten my hand down onto his chest and caress him. His skin is softer than I thought it would be. I bring my other hand up and start rubbing his sides. Kuro puts his head back slightly and spreads his arms as if he's a small kitten that's getting its stomach rubbed.

I caress his sides up to his underarms, then to his neck. I massage his throat, smiling as I hear him make a moan like sound. His eyes slightly open, and my heart stops.

_No, there is no way that he could be waking up. He's unconscious! Oh great, he's going to kill me for sure!_

I stop massaging his throat, but I don't move my hands. His crimson eyes open all the way, and he stares at me. His gaze is soft, so I don't feel any threat. He slowly blinks. Somehow, I don't feel scared that he'll hurt me, so I start carefully massaging his throat again.

I can't help but smile as his lips also curve into a content smile. I get up and sit on his waist, my legs on either side of him. He still doesn't do anything but smile. His eyes close and his smile fades. He's asleep again.

I want to explore more of his body, but I'm afraid he'll wake up again. He didn't seem very awake. I've seen people open their eyes while they're asleep, so maybe that's just what that was. I get off him and look down at his 'lower half'. I had left all his clothes on when I first laid him down in here, thinking he would have thought that I raped him.

I remove his sandals so he's only in his tight shorts. I study his slightly muscled legs, loving how perfect his body is. He and Pit both have very strange bodies. Their hands and feet are very un-proportioned with the rest of their body. It's really cute though.

I run my fingertips up the insides of his legs from his knees to his cock. I don't touch his cock, but I do carefully tug his shorts down to where the base of it is visible. For some reason, I don't feel like this is a good idea anymore. I don't want to rape the very one that I'm in love with.

I know that if I see it, I'll want to touch him, and then I'll end up doing it, and if he ever finds out, he and Pit will both kick my ass. I pull his shorts back up. Just getting to see his body exposed like this is really making me hot, so seeing him completely naked would probably give me an erection, and I don't want to deal with that right now.

I forget about putting the rest of his clothes on, and grab his thick, black blanket. I pull it up to his shoulders, then lay down next to him. I roll him onto his side so he's facing me. I press my face into his chest and wrap my arms around his waist. I press our bodies together; feeling greatly relaxed by his comforting scent and his quiet snoring that is so quiet you can barely call it snoring.

-End Flashback-

"Ephriam? Hey, are you alive? Can you hear me?" I come back to my senses as I realize that Kuro is leaning over in front of me, holding himself up by my shoulders.

"Oh… Yeah, I'm fine… Your clothes should be in the corner over there." I point to the corner that I put them in last night.

"I know, I saw them, but I want to know why they're off. I know I was wearing them when I fainted." Kuro sits down again.

Thinking about how he seemed so innocent and exposed last night makes me blush. He stretches, tensing all the muscles in his body and raising his arms above his head. His muscles become more defined.

After stretching, he yawns, then reaches over and picks up his clothes. He puts his shirt back on, then puts his tunic on over it. I watch in disappointment as he puts his super long belt on, then wrap it several times around itself, and a lot of it still hangs off.

"Kuro, why don't you just get a shorter belt?" I ask, wanting to make conversation.

"I don't know. Because I like this one? No, mostly because Pit likes this one and wants our clothes to match." Kuro shrugs.

"Why does he want your clothes to match his?" I realize that Pit is the reason Kuro does almost anything.

Everything he does revolves around what Pit wants him to do. The little blue eyed angel doesn't specifically tell him what to do and what to wear, but he does suggest a lot of things that Kuro goes through with.

"I don't know, because he's Pit. No one knows why he does anything. I don't even know why he does half the things he does." Kuro gets up and stretches again. "Is it just me, or is it really cold?"

I realize that it is very cold. Almost freezing cold. I stand up, almost falling over. I look out the mesh top, and gasp. My heart skips a beat. Not in shock or fear, but excitement.

"Kuro, it snowed last night! Look! Snow! Tons of it!" I quickly put my boots on and run out of the tent.

Kuro slowly follows me. He cautiously takes a step out of the tent. He's eyeing the snow as if it's going to get up attack him. I go over to him and tip my head to the side.

"What's wrong? Never seen snow before?" I question.

"No, I haven't. Why is it so cold?" He replies tentatively as he bends down and fingers some of it.

"Because it's ice! Very powdery, pretty ice. Your brother loves it." I smile.

He looks up at me with a look that clearly reads 'Pit loves snow? What an idiot.' I laugh and turn around I hear the snow crunch as he gets up and walks over to me. I can hear him shivering. I look over at Ike and Pit's tent, wondering if they are awake yet. More snow starts falling from the cloudy sky.

"Hey Kuro, want to go for a walk with me?" I offer as I turn back around to him.

He's staring at the snow. He looks very curious. I love how little he knows about our world. The less he knows, the more I can tell him, and the closer we will get. The more time I spend explaining everything about our world to him, the more time I'll get to spend with him. He looks up at me, his blood red eyes wide in curiosity and excitement.

"Sure. Where are you going?" He nods and runs up to me.

"I don't know. We're just going out for a while. I actually want to show you something." I smile as I start walking to the edge of the clearing.

He quickly follows me through the dense ferns. As we walk through the snow covered forest, I can hear his shivering more and more. The only reason I'm not shivering is because of how hot I am thinking about last night.

_Well, the colder he gets, the better this will work. I don't understand why it snowed anyways. Yesterday was hot and sunny, and now it's snowing. They weather around here is so weird._

We keep walking until I hear the river ahead of us. It sounds like it's pouring down from a skyscraper. Did we really go downstream? I'm pretty sure I went in the opposite direction of it. I walk ahead a little farther and come to another waterfall.

_So, there are two waterfalls in this one part of the river? Well, I'm sure we're far enough away from camp now._

I turn around and look at Kuro. He looks miserable. He's freezing, he has his wings folded around himself, and his clothes are soaked from his body heat melting the snow on him. I'm the same, but I don't feel it. He's probably numb.

"Kuro, we just have to go down there and then I'll show you what I was talking about earlier." I point down into the gorge where the waterfall is falling into.

"Do we have to? It's probably freezing down there." He whines as he buries his face into the pitch black feathers.

"I'm going to show you something that will make you really warm, so come on!" I laugh as I start climbing down the gorge.

I see Kuro drift down to me and hover next to me. He grabs me, pulling me off the rock wall. I yelp as he throws me over his shoulder. He starts letting himself fall down to the bottom of the gorge. Below us is the river. There is no land like I thought there was. He leans forward and spreads his wings out completely.

Some of his feathers hit the top of my head, but I ignore them. He glides over the river as if he was just running. Kuro flying seems as natural as me walking. He soars down the river, twitching his feathers and flapping his wings to make him move and dodge rocks and the rivers spray.

"Ephriam, where were you planning on going down here? It's just an underground river. Where do you want me to go, because you are getting too heavy for me to keep carrying while I'm flying." Kuro huffs.

I look behind me to the way Kuro's facing. I see a bank of sand in the middle of the river. It's above the water, and I'm guessing Kuro saw it because he lowers himself and starts diving. He gets over it and goes to land, but somehow he miscalculated where he'd land, and he hits the ground before he intended.

We both tumble onto the sand bar. I tumble over several times, then land on my back. I yelp as a large weight lands on top of me. I open my eyes and see Kuro lying on top of me. His knee is pressed into my crotch, not to where it hurts, but enough that I can feel it. His face is pressed to mine, and his crotch is pressed to my thigh. I had instinctively wrapped my arms around him, but ended up wrapping my arms around his waist.

This couldn't have gone any more wrong. He opens his eyes and sees me. We both gasp and scramble to get away from each other. He jumps off me and almost lands in the river, but he regains his balance. He makes sure not to look at me. The fallen angel's face is completely red.

I sit up sorely, wondering why, out of all the ways we could have landed, it had to be like that. I look around, pondering how we are going to get out of here.

"Hey, sorry. I don't usually land like that, I swear. I was just… distracted…" Kuro mumbles.

"Don't worry about it. Do you still want me to show you a good way to get warm?" I offer, hoping he does.

He looks curious, and he practically runs over to me. He sits down, cross legged, in front of me. He looks like a demonic Pit. Oh, wait. He is. Never mind. Anyways, I move closer to him and reach out. He watches me confusedly. I grab his hand and pull him closer to me.

He blushes as I pull him forward. He falls onto his chest and huffs as he loses his breath. I stifle a laugh as he shakes his head to get his hair out of his face. I just now realize how much sand we both have all over ourselves.

"Kuro, you kind of have to cooperate with me for this." I giggle.

"Sorry," He mutters as he sits up again.

I pull him into my lap. His face is as red as his eyes. I massage his sides, making his eyes widen in shock. I know he doesn't like me, but I like him, and want to have him.

Kuro puts his hands on my shoulders and let's himself collapse onto me. I lean down and nip at his ear. I feel him shudder. Whether in disgust, excitement, or pleasure, I have no idea.

"Kuro, do you know what I want to do? It'll keep us warm, I promise." I tempt him.

He whines, but I feel him press his crotch to my stomach. I immediately push him off me. He falls off me, landing on his ass. He looks up at sadly, a very confused and hurt look in his eyes. I quickly get on top of him and start stripping his clothes. He starts struggling wildly to get out of my grip.

"Kuro, will you stop it?" I growl.

I hear the sound of roaring water. The waterfall isn't even visible anymore, why can I hear it so well? I look up, loosening my grip on Kuro. He kicks me off him and jumps up. His tunic is hanging off by his belt. He turns around, terror bright in his eyes. He grabs me and leaps into the air.

The sudden take off makes me scream. I look behind him as he takes off flying down the river. Tons of snow is falling into the river, along with several trees. Kuro had known that the trees and snow was falling. He saved my life!

It all lands in the river, making a huge wave. Kuro keeps flying down the river, faster than I've ever seen him fly. His wings are thrashing the air, making small black feathers fall off with each stroke. He flies up to the top of the cave, then, to my horror, folds his wings to his back and plummets down the river. Once he gets to it, he slightly unfolds his wings and soars down river.

I scream and hold onto him tighter as he spins to dodge rocks, and randomly shoots up, then back down to gain more speed. I'm practically choking him by the time we get out of the cave. We get to the exit, and he takes no time in flying straight up and onto the top of the cliff. He does a back flip, then lands on one foot at the edge of the cliff.

I'm clinging to him like a cat that just got dropped in the river. He looks down at me and laughs. He laughs so hard he falls over. He lies on his back, with me still clinging to him, laughing. He has such a cute laugh.

Kuro stops laughing and looks over at me. His eyes are bright and filled with excitement. His eyes close and he turns his face back to the sky. I stare at him, my heart still racing in terror. He just saved me form drowning, why is he laughing?

"K-Kuro, why are y-you laughing? W-what was funny about that? We could have died!" I shout in disbelief.

"It's not that it was funny, it's that I love flying, and I haven't done anything like that in forever! The last time I did that, I was saving Pit from being melted in lava. It felt nice to be saving someone other than Pit for once." Kuro opens his eyes again and looks at me.

"So… You think it' s fun to save people from dying so you can fly really fast?" I ask slowly, wary of the answer, or how he might feel about how I worded my question.

"Not really, I want to save you because when you save someone's life, they feel respect for you, and sometimes fall in love with you. I was hoping that… That you'd fall in love with me." Kuro's face gets red.

_There is no way he really just said that! He wants me to love him? Does that mean he loves me?_

"Kuro, does that mean that you love me?" I ask happily.

"Yes, it does. Ephriam, I really have always been in love with you. I've just been too scared to tell you. Last night, when I started crying, how you held me, and kissed me, gave me the confidence to tell you. I just waited for the right time to do it. So, Ephriam, I love you, I kind of want a reply as to if you will be with me, or you will completely reject me so I can go cry somewhere because the love of my life hates me, or I can jump on you and kiss you more than Ike did when he found Pit after he was kidnapped." Kuro sits up.

I love how blunt he is with everything. It's so cute, but can be very rude. What I love is that he loves me! I always though he hated me, and now he's confessing his love for me! I just don't believe it!

"Yes, Kuro, I love you too. I always thought that you hated me, but now that you just told me that, I, I can't believe it, you really lo-"

I'm cut off by him jumping on me, pushing me over and kissing me. I immediately kiss him back, my heart soaring in happiness. We both run each other's hands up and down both of our sides, loving being able to touch each other without it being awkward. We pull away to breathe, then go right back to kissing.

He kisses me, his mouth slightly open. His clothes are completely soaked, and are making me cold. We pause to breathe again.

"Kuro, you're so wet." I complain.

"I know I'm horney, but I didn't realize that THAT had happened," He looks away in embarrassment.

"Kuro! I was talking about your clothes!" I gasp, but laugh at the same time.

"Wow. Talk about a misunderstanding." He chuckles.

"Hey, so, I hate to bring this up, but which one of us is the dominant one?" I choke out, really hoping he'll let me be dominant in our relationship.

"If you really think it's going to be you, I don't think this will work out well." Kuro growls at me.

I whimper and shrink back into the snow.

"And that is why I'm dominant." Kuro growls as he nips my ear.

_I want to be dominant! I can't let him be seme; I have to prove my dominance! I want to be the one on top of him, listening to him moan my name as I touch him, listening to him scream my name as he cums on me. Oh, I want to be the one that brings him to such a state. He has to mine, and I will get there one way or another!_

I push Kuro off me and pin him down. I am much bigger than him, but we are about equal in strength. He pushes me up a little, but I keep him down. I lean down and kiss him with my mouth open. I force my tongue into his mouth, making him basically melt in my arms.

I take advantage of his weak state and explore his hot mouth with my tongue. I have always wanted to know what he tastes like. Now, all I need to do is taste him _down there,_ and my dream will be complete. Well, almost complete. My whole life will never be complete without him in it.

I lift his tongue with mine, making him tongue me back. I feel him wrap his tongue around mine. I slip my hand into his shirt and start pulling it off. I remove his shirt, with some difficulty, and toss it to the side. I then reach down and undo his belt, then finish pulling his tunic off.

He reaches up, to do what, I have no idea. I grab his wrists and hold his hands above his head. He lets out a frustrated, yet pleased, sigh. He's left in his arm and leg bracers, his shoes, and his shorts. I sit up, still holding his hands above his head, and admire his body again.

I let go of his wrists with one hand and grab his belt. I wrap it around his wrists, binding his hands together. I then grab his tunic, and wrap that around his wrists as well. I then use the other half to tie around a small tree, so he can't move his arms.

"You didn't have to bind my hands twice." Kuro comments.

"You're strong. Yes I did." I reply.

Kuro shrugs. Well, as much as he can being tied to a tree. I then slip up onto his stomach and stare down at his bare chest. The red-eyed angel is staring at me, expecting me to touch him, to kiss him, and to have him.

"You wanted dominance. Now that you have it, you kinda need to do a little more than stare at me." Kuro comments again.

"I know, I know, but I just can't get it out of my head." I breathe as I stare at his cute face.

"Get what out of your head?" Kuro looks interested.

"Kuro, you're mine now! We are together, we love each other! I'm actually sitting on top of you, and you're letting me!" I laugh happily.

"Well, seeing that I'm tied to a tree, I 'm not so sure how willing this is, but yeah. Ephriam, I love you, but I'm also really, really… Uh, kinda horney right now, so please, please, Ephriam, stop torturing me!" Kuro begs as he stretches.

"Okay! But umm, Kuro? I don't know what to do," I look down at his chest thoughtfully.

"What do you mean; you don't know what to do? Just, touch me, or something, but just do it!" Kuro begs.

I start massaging his chest, loving the way his slightly muscled chest feels underneath my hand. His eyes half close in pleasure as I lean down and kiss the middle of his chest. I kiss up his chest to his neck. Kuro happily puts his head back. I tip my head to the side and start sucking on the side of his neck.

Kuro pulls on his bindings, wanting to touch me. He whines as he keeps pulling on it. I put my hand down on his feathers, petting them. Kuro keeps whining, desperately wanting to touch me. I wrap my arms around him, rubbing his back.

I run my hands down his back, sliding over a very sensitive spot under his wings. As soon as I touch it, Kuro moans and presses down on my hands.

"Ephriam, rub that spot, please…" Kuro begs me as I keep sucking on his neck and starting to rub the sensitive area.

I keep rubbing it, making him moan and claw at his restraints. I lay down on him completely, even though I'm bigger than him. I lick his neck from his collarbone to behind his ear. He shudders, and I feel something between his legs get stiff and start to stick up.

I slide my hands down his back and up his thighs to the inside of his legs. I massage the corner of his legs, then grope at his crotch. Kuro bucks his hips into my hand. I hold his hips down with my other hand. I have sucked and bitten on his neck so much that I've left a large hickey. I stop and look at it for a second.

_Oh, I really hope he doesn't mind that…_

"Ephriam, you left a hickey, didn't you?" Kuro pants.

"Umm, yes?" I answer cautiously.

"Well if you didn't, then do it. I want everyone to know that I'm yours." He growls.

"Okay! Well, then you're good." I smile and kiss him again.

We kiss passionately. I can feel his passion, and his love for me in how sweetly he's kissing me back, even though he's extremely horney. We both let out satisfied moans as our tongues meet, desperately wrapping and licking, wanting more.

I pull away from him and kiss and lick my way down to his navel. I kiss his navel twice, then lick down in between his 'v' lines. While licking him, I trace his well-defined 'v' lines with my fingertips. Kuro is desperately pulling on the belt and tunic.

I tug his shorts down just an inch, then lick the newly exposed area. I pull them down a little again, and completely cover that area in my warm saliva. I keep doing that until I pull them down to where I had them last night. I lick the base of his cock, making him whimper in anticipation,

"Do you want me to take that off?" I look up at him before I take his long, slim erection into my mouth.

"Yes, yes!" Kuro agrees quickly.

I pull his shorts down to his knees and quickly press my tongue on the tip of his cock, then lick all the way to the base in one stroke. Kuro lets out a shocked half scream. I sit up over his chest. He stares at my crotch, his face completely red. I undo the binding, letting him go.

To my surprise, instead of doing what I thought he would, he calmly lowers his arms and stares up at me, his eyes wide and willing. I get back on his legs. Kuro is watching me happily, his bright, crimson eyes still wide and curious.

_Why does he look so curious? It's almost as if he has no idea what I'm doing, but there is no way that it's possible…_

I spread his legs and take his shorts all the way off. He sits up, still watching me as if he was Pit and I told him that I have a secret to tell him. I lean down in front of his cock and go to open my mouth, but see his head tipped to the side, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes wide.

"Why do you look so curious?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer, but his head tips to the side more. It's really cute, but confusing at the same time. Kuro's wings twitch, which, from being around Pit for so long, I know means he's getting a little too excited, and he's trying to keep it in.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" I question.

He shakes his head 'no'. My eyes widen in shock. There is no way he doesn't know what I'm doing! Well, this could also mean that I can try new things on him, and he'll think it's normal.

_Since he's a virgin, then maybe he'll let me try new things on him. I've always wanted to try using cock rings on someone. Well, I have my perfect candidate. I'm gonna have some fun with him, I just know it._

"Okay, well I promise it will feel real good," I growl on the tip of his cock, making his face flush red.

He hesitantly reaches forward and puts his hands on my shoulders. I smile at him reassuringly.

"Kuro? W-what's going on?" We both hear Pit's voice behind me.

Kuro and I both gasp. I quickly get up and grab his tunic. I wrap it around his waist so he's not completely exposed. I kneel in front of him. Pit's face is completely pale and his mouth is hanging open. His eyes are wide.

"Kuro, why are you naked, and why was Ephriam on you like that?" Pit inches closer.

Kuro is shocked, and completely silent. Pit comes closer again. I move back to keep Kuro a little less exposed. Pit swallows hard.

"Umm, so… Ike wants me to come find you guys… I really wish he would have done it… Oh, I did not want to see this… Kuro, you're nasty. I thought you said you were practicing abstinence… But…" Pit stutters.

"Well, looks like some sins are harder to ignore than others." Kuro growls as he sits up and snakes his arms around my shoulders.

_He's practicing abstinence? That's why he had no idea what I was doing! So, I just broke something very important for angels. I knew Pit was, mostly because Ike complains about it all the time, but I never knew Kuro was. Oh god, what have I done?_

"Kuro, you are not supposed to do that until you are married, and you can't marry down here!" Pit whines.

"That hasn't stopped you! I know you want to marry Ike; I know you want to have sex with him!" Kuro snaps back at his brother.

"Yes, that's true, but I've never had sex with him, and we aren't getting married! In fact, he has purposed marriage, but I denied him because it's against several rules! You know that I absolutely love Ike, and it crushed him when I said no. He thought I didn't love him, but I have to stay true to what we are. We are angels, Kuro. We can't do that!" Pit yells at Kuro.

"I know, I broke it, I'm sorry! I'm not as true to myself as you are. I know how wrong it is, but it's not like I even knew what he was doing." Kuro points out.

"Kuro! How could you not know what he was doing? I knew what he was doing! You've always been the smarter one, so stop being so stupid! If I knew what he was doing, then so did you!" Pit sounds like he might cry.

"I know, Pit, just let me do what I want. I know that it's against every rule, but being here is against it. We kinda left all that when we left the sky and came here. We are free to have sex with someone we love. We can marry, and have sex. It's not like someone is here to tell us not to." Kuro reasons.

Pit looks thoughtful for a moment, but it is soon washed away. He looks more understanding.

"Kuro, I believe that what you just said is true, but it still doesn't feel right. Never mind Kuro, I really shouldn't have questioned you in the first place. Your life is yours to pick what you want to happen. If you love Ephriam, and want him to… claim you… then he can, but Ike still wants you guys to come back to camp. I'll, go back to camp now. You don't have to, but we both want you to." Pit stares at the ground in shame.

Kuro stares down at my shoulder. He's still naked and still clinging to me like I was when he saved me earlier. He lets himself slide down off of my back onto the ground. He buries his face in his hands. I turn around and look at him.

I move closer to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. I pull him up into my lap and hold his head to my chest. I don't think he's crying, but he is hurt. I rub his soft back comfortingly. I stroke the feathers on his pitch black wings. I feel him wrap his arms around me and burry his face farther into my chest.

"Kuro, come on, get dressed, and we'll go back to camp. I'll get you warm in a way that doesn't involve breaking your abstinence." I reach over and grab his belt and shorts.

He gets off me, still staring at the ground. I put his shirt back on him, then he takes his tunic and puts it on. He doesn't put his shorts back on. I grab his belt as he stands up. I go behind him and slowly wrap his belt around his waist.

I press my body to his and press my nose into the crook of his neck. I sit and stare at the hickey I left on his neck. I scarred his unmarked, perfect, angelic body. Even if it's only a temporary flaw, we both will always remember how it happened, always remember it.

I kiss his shoulder, then finish putting his belt on him. Once I finish, I turn him around to me. We stare at each other lovingly. I pick him up, holding him bridal style. He wraps his arms tightly around my neck. I lean down and kiss him again.

"Kuro, why didn't you tell me you were practicing abstinence?" I ask as we head into the woods.

"Because I honestly didn't know what you were going to do to me." Kuro looks around the woods.

"Well, you felt a strong feeling, a lot like passion, only more, fiery and needing, right? You were feeling an amazing sensation you get when someone you love, in this case me, so, when I want to show you just how much I love you, we do something called making love. When we do that, we will become complete with each other. It causes that feeling I was talking about. When you feel like that, basically, your body is begging to be loved, umm, well, to be touched, and kissed. That feeling is desire. Sexual desire is a feeling that most people try to ignore due to religion, race, sex, many different things. Well, that's not true with Americans, but still.

We are in love, and are in a relationship, which means we can make love, or have sex, whenever we want, but only for the purpose of showing how much we love each other. Yes, doing it for fun, or to ease an urge you have in your body, or to even make you feel better if you are emotionally hurt, is okay, but only if it's with the one you love.

Promise you will never let anyone else touch you, kiss you, anything. You are mine, and no one else's. Promise that it will only ever be me you will come to when you are hurt, or want attention. Promise I am the only one you will love." I look down at him, but look back up to watch where we are going.

I feel him press closer to me. He puts his right hand on my hand and is rubbing it with his thumb. I feel him kiss my chest, which makes me smile.

"I promise that you will be the only one I will ever love Ephriam." Kuro purrs.

"Good. Can I give you a cute pet name?" I giggle.

"Umm, sure? Just don't make it stupid." Kuro smiles at me.

I start thinking, as I want this to be a meaningful name that makes him smile when I call him by it. I also want to make it a name that I like calling him. Finally, it comes to me. He is my baby, after all.

"Okay, my sweet baby angel. Is that too stupid for you?" I lean down and kiss him.

He kisses back, smiling happily.

"No, it's not. It's perfect. Any name that you'd give me would be perfect." Kuro rubs his head on my chest while kneading my arm.

"Good. I love you, my baby angel." I whisper as we walk into camp.

Ike looks over at us questioningly. Pit is sitting next to him, looking just fine. Almost as if what happened earlier, never really happened.

"Hey, there you are! Well, we were talking about what's been going on lately. Um, if it keeps snowing, we've got to go back home. Oh, and for warmth reasons, sleep closer together." Ike looks down at Kuro, who's in my arms, holding my chest. "It doesn't seem like that will be much of a problem for you two."

I gasp and immediately let go of Kuro. He yelps as he falls to the ground and lands on his bare ass. Tears well up in his eyes, but I take no notice of it. Ike and Pit both look at me questioningly. Pit runs over and helps Kuro get up. No one has noticed that he's not wearing his shorts.

I look away, hoping Kuro isn't mad at me. Pit glares at me. I just sigh and turn away.

"Why'd you drop brother Kuro?" Pit yells at me.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." I mumble.

"If it was such a big problem, then why were you holding him when you got here? Don't drop my brother!" Pit whines.

"Fine, I won't drop your brother anymore." I sigh.

"You shouldn't have dropped him in the first place," Pit mutters as he walks Kuro over to him and Ike.

I look back to Kuro, wishing I would have handled that better. You know, a way with a little less dropping my lover on his ass. I slowly move over to them and sit down away from them. Pit scoots closer to Kuro. Ike groans and cuddles closer to Pit.

Kuro slips out of Pit's grip and moves over to me. Pit shakes his head and sighs, but he turns back to his own business and cuddles up with Ike. Kuro moves over to me. His nose is red and he's shivering. I give him an apologetic look.

He goes to crawl up onto my lap, but I stand up. He sits back and looks up at me sadly. I hold my hand out to him. He hesitantly raises a little, then reaches out with both hands and takes my one hand. His hands are freezing. He stands up and I lead him over to our tent.

"You know, that's a good idea." Ike comments as he stands up, holding Pit.

He carries Pit into their tent. I look back to Kuro. He's standing, shivering so much he looks as though he might fall over. I open our tent and go inside. He follows me in, then closes it behind us. I go and lay down on my bedding, not minding how cold it is.

He slowly sits down on his bedding, staring at me, tears edging his pretty crimson eyes. I close my eyes, trying to ignore his stare, but it becomes too much for me to ignore. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Why do you keep just staring at me?" I ask, quite rudely.

"I just don't understand you," He says quietly as he lowers his head and gaze.

"You don't understand me? What do you not understand?" I snap at him.

I don't even realize how I'm making him feel. How I'm hurting him right now. I don't get how I'm not catching onto what he's saying.

"Do you not want anything to do with me around other people?" He asks, tears dripping from his chin.

"What? No!" I realize that he's talking about how I dropped him when Ike said something about it, wouldn't cuddle with him, and was ignoring him a minute ago. "Oh, No! Kuro, no! I just forgot that I was holding you, and then Ike said something about it, and I wasn't thinking, so I dropped you! I'm sorry!" I quickly sit up.

"Then why wouldn't you let me lay on you a minute ago, and you were just ignoring me! I'm madly in love with you, you tell me that you love me too, and now you treat me as if I meant nothing to you!" Kuro sobs.

I lean forward and wrap my arms around Kuro. His expression doesn't change. I pull him up into my lap, cradling him in my arms like a baby. I lean down and bury my face into his pitch black hair.

"Kuro, I'm so sorry for treating you like that. I'm stupid, and I'm sure you know that. I'm blind to other people's feelings, unlike you. I do love you; I just don't know what to do to make you happy. I know ignoring you is not going to work, but please, say something when I do something that you don't like." I beg him.

"Ephriam, you are not stupid. I do hope that you can learn to see my feelings for you. I want you to be able to know how I feel by just looking at me. I don't want to lose this because we can't communicate properly." Kuro puts a freezing cold hand on my chest.

"What will make you happy right now? Something that will make you forgive me for what just happened. I want to make you happy, but I don't know how. How can I make you happy?" I hug him tighter, desperate for an answer.

"Well, being warm would make me happy," The small black haired angel suggests.

"Warm? Oh! Okay, I'll make sure you get warm." I kiss his cheek.

After kissing his cheek, I lay him down on my bedding and reach over him. I grab his thick, black blanket. I pull it over and tuck the both of us in with it, then pull my thick, blue blanket over that. I lie back down next to Kuro and wrap my arms around his stomach.

Kuro immediately cuddles up to me, still shivering. I pull both blankets over our heads and tuck them under our heads. Kuro moves even closer to me. I feel his small arms snake around my neck.

"Hey Kuro? I know this won't come across right, but you know you get warmer if you're naked?" I smile at him.

His horribly shivering body moves away a little, and his eyes open. He looks up at me questioningly. He then reaches down and removes his belt. I can't help but smile, then start taking my clothes off. Once we both are naked, we cuddle up to each other.

Our clothes are piled down at our feet, mostly because neither of us wants to let the cold air in to take them out. I move away a little so I can stretch, but as soon as I move, Kuro presses up to me again. I can feel his cock on my lower stomach, which makes me blush.

Kuro wraps his arms around my shoulders and presses the side of his face to my chest. I feel him put one leg over my waist to pull himself closer to me. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist.

-Kuro's P.O.V.-

I don't understand why he was ignoring me. He had just told me that he loved me. Well, at least he's letting me lay on him now. I can hear his heartbeat. It's beating normally, unlike mine. My heartbeat is going wild because of the fact that we are sleeping pressed up to each other, and we are both naked.

Ephriam falls asleep before me. I sigh in disappointment. I was hoping he would stay awake until I fell asleep, but apparently not. I cuddle closer to him so our bodies are completely pressed together. I wish I would have told him that I loved him before he fell asleep. Or he could have told me that he loves me.

I'm letting him be the dominant one; he should at least act like he knows what to do. Honestly, how hard is it to let me lay on you, cuddle with me and say that you love me? Well, for him, apparently really hard.

I pull away from him and stare at his body. He's not muscled like Ike, but he's not completely un-muscled. I reach forward and put my hand flat on his chest. His breathing is steady, just like his heartbeat. I rub his chest softly, not wanting him to wake and yell at me.

I trail my hands down his chest to his stomach, then stop at his navel. I can't see anything past my arm. I cautiously slide my hand down farther and rub in between his 'v' lines. Ephriam's face gets red, but he doesn't wake.

I slowly, reach down and wrap my fingers around his cock. I hear him groan, but I take no notice of it. I start stroking his long, slim cock.

_Wait, what am I doing? Why am I touching him like this while he's asleep? I can't possibly want to do this to him; I've never had any sexual feelings for him! Well, there was that one time when I fainted… But still! My body feels really weird being pressed up against him naked. It's a good feeling, but it's wrong. _

_ My hormones don't seem to know how to control themselves. I have to stop touching him. I don't want to rape him. Oh, but his cock is so long, and slender, and hot… Just begging for me to touch it. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me._

I start stroking a little more, making his body sweat. I feel his cock start to get hot and hard in my grip.I start doing it faster, making him subconsciously buck his hips into my hand.

I do it faster, and hear him moan. A small drop of some white liquid oozes out of the tip of his cock. I look at it confusedly. I reach forward with my free hand and wipe it off onto my fingertip. I bring it to my mouth and lick my finger. It's salty, but good.

_I wonder what that was. It tastes good._

I keep doing it until more little beads of white drip off his cock. I wipe each one off his cock and lick it up. After stroking hard and fast for a long time, a lot of the delicious, white liquid sprays out onto me. I gasp, but soon calm down. I smear some of it off my stomach and put my finger in my mouth.

_Why does it taste so bitter now? Oh well, it's still good._

I keep licking it off my fingers, enjoying the salty taste.

-Ephriam's P.O.V.-

_Either I'm feeling things, or Kuro just gave me a hand job. In my sleep. And I came._

I open my eyes and see Kuro staring at me curiously with his finger in his mouth. There's a small trail of cum hanging from his mouth. He looks very hot like that, but I should be mad at him. He just molested me in my sleep, but it felt good and I didn't really mind it.

His wide, lust filled crimson eyes, his slender, naked body and the way he's staring at me with his finger in his mouth make me really hot. My face gets red as he leans a little closer. Why does he always have to look so hot?

"Ephriam! What is this stuff? It tastes good! It's kinda weird because of where it came from, but are you the only one who has it?" Kuro looks at me excitedly.

"Umm, Kuro? Why did you do that?" I try to act mad.

His curious and excited look disappears. He looks down in shame. I feel bad for making him sad now, but he needs punishment.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious, and my hormones have been acting weird. I just couldn't help myself!" He cries.

I pull the blanket off us and pull his out from under mine. I put it back on his bedding. I then push him over onto his bedding. After that, I roll over and tuck my blanket back around me. I know he's just sitting up, staring at me, tears in his eyes.

"Ephriam? Why'd you do that?" He moves closer to me, but I shoot him a glare, so he stops and sits back down. "How come I can't lay with you?"

"Because you need punishment. Stay over there." I yell at him.

"Punishment? What? That's not fair! You can't punish me! I'm your boyfriend, not your son!" He whines.

I never knew Kuro could be so bitchy. He just keeps whining, and complaining. I know he doesn't think it's fair, and he was just curious, but he still just can't go around stroking people off in their sleep! Especially not me! If he really loved me then he wouldn't have molested me. He needs to be taught that it's not okay to do that to people.

"Yes I can. You can't do that to me while I'm sleeping. It's bad, okay? You get to sleep by yourself until you can learn that it's bad to touch me there when I'm asleep. Now lay down and go to sleep." I growl at him.

I hear him snivel, but he lies down. I sigh, knowing I shouldn't be so harsh on him. I hear him moving around, but figure he's fixing his bedding. After a minute, I sigh in irritation and sit up. I whip around to his direction.

"Will you quit moving around?" I yell at him.

I see that he's fully dressed and standing at the entrance to the tent. He looks back to me, tears in his eyes. My face drops as I see how distraught he looks. I reach a hand out to him but he ignores me and goes outside.

"Kuro! Kuro, wait! I didn't mean to make you mad! Come back, please, I promise I'll make it better!" I call to him.

I quickly scramble up and dig around for my clothes. I find my clothes and put them on as fast as I can. After I'm dressed, I fall out of the tent. It's snowing harder than before, and I can barely see anything. I run over to Ike's tent. I run right into Ike, who's coming out of the tent.

I fall onto my ass, but quickly look to see who I ran into. Ike looks worried. He helps me up, then turns around and grabs Ragnell. He turns back around to me, a serious look on his face.

"Go get your spear. Pit and Kuro are both missing. We are going to look for them. It is to my understanding that you and Kuro are having some relationship problems. Saving him will solve that problem. Let's go." He growls.

I quickly get up and run over to my tent to get my spear. I get it, then chase after Ike. He's already walking into the woods, Ragnell slung over his shoulder. I quickly follow him, hoping we find Pit and Kuro safely.

**Well. This was my camping special! Chapter one of the camping special. I was camping when I thought of this story, which is why it's my 'camping' special. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**


End file.
